Lost Hope, Found Hope
by Artemis'Lieutanent
Summary: "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" "You disappear for 6 months then ask me to marry you!" Warning: Annabeth is a jerk at first. same with Poseidon. He's kinda hit or miss. Don't be too harsh, i'm thirteen, this is my first fanfic. Pairing: Perlia
1. Chapter 1

I bounded into the palace de Athena, (Don't tell Athena I call it that) with the complete set of golden apples from the garden of Hesperides. "Lady Athena." I said bowing as Athena, goddess of wisdom, entered the room and saw the apples in my hands. "Rise Perseus." She said, a faint smile playing on her lips. I stood and she took the apples from me and gave me the ring I had requested. "Thank you lady Athena." I said, barely able to withhold my tears of joy and relief. I had passed the test. Athena smiled and the next thing I knew I was by Zeus's Fist. I saw annabeth and immediately tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around and i got on knee. "Annabeth Chase. Will you marry me?" Annabeth glared at me. "You disappear for 6 months and then you ask me to marry you?! Heck no! You've probably been cheating!" I stood up in rage. "I was doing duties for your MOTHER to prove my worth. I had to walk through TARTARUS ALONE to prove to her I was worthy. But I guess that doesn't matter, does it CHASE? You are right. Athena and Poseidon never should get along." I said, tears pricking my eyes at the end, my tone changing to heartbroken and angry. I stormed off as Annabeth called my name desperately. suddenly a bright flashed surrounded me and I was transported to Olympus and found myself in front of Athena. "What HAPPENED?" She demanded.  
"Everybody felt the earth shake." I glared at her in renewed rage. "YOUR daughter DUMPED ME and said I'd been CHEATING on her." Athena glared at me "You're lying. My daughter would NEVER." Suddenly Poseidon flashed in. "HOW DARE YOU!" He thundered. Athena paled the slightest bit before she retorted. "What?" He snarled. "Don't WHAT me. Your daughter just DUMPED MY SON." She paled more. "She wouldn't." I glared at her. "SHE DID." Athena looked at me in a look that slightly resembled sadness. Poseidon looked at me and suddenly I was crushed in a hug. "I'm so sorry son." He said. "I know what it's like to love someone but feel as though they don't love you." He stepped away. "Perseus Jackson I give you my blessing." I felt sea breeze on my face and then it was gone. I looked at my dad in wonder. "What..what did you just do?" He smiled. "I transferred some of my abilities to you. You can now teleport wherever you want, and your water powers have been enhanced immensely." I smiled. Athena stepped forward. "I to, would like to give you my blessing." She stated. I noticed a bit of her cold edge was gone. She chanted something in ancient greek, and I suddenly was surrounded in an aura of gray. It faded and I felt smarter, more aware than ever before. And that's saying something. About the awareness _**of**_ _**course**_. She smiled at me for the first time. 'What the heck?' I thought. 'Dude you just got the goddess of wisdom to smile at you. She hates Poseidon.' I smiled back in spite of myself. "Thank you father." I turned to Athena. I smiled even wider for some reason. "Thank you Lady Athena." suddenly, Annabeth flashed in. "Mother! I just got made goddess of Architecture!" she proclaimed proudly. She then spotted me and her demeanor became cold yet proud. "Shouldn't you be bowing, MORTAL?" She hissed. I glared. "I bow to those that deserve my respect. People I would go through Tartarus for. Which you are NOT." She glared harder. "Careful demigod. I can easily banish you from Olympus and Camp Halfblood. Zeus said I could do that to ONE person." I held back tears of pain and anger. "Banish me then. This isn't my home anymore." I said. I flashed myself out before I hurt someone.


	2. Authors note for PAIRING!

**Ok. Right now the pairing is Perlia(Percy and Thalia) BUT, I need to have ideas for a SECOND pairing. I leaning towards Percy and Athena. Beffore you ask or review or whatever, NO PERCY WILL NOT CHEAT! Please review with your suggestions. I am going to immediatly rule out Percabeth I mean she freaking threw him in TARTARUS! would you go back to your boyfriend or girlfriend if they threw you into hell? no. I would think not. so please please please review!**


	3. I am going to MURDER THE FATES!

Athena's POV

I watched my daughter's demeanor change and Perseu withhold tears. His normally bright sea green eyes were now dull and full of pain and anger. I watched as he told her to banish him, that this place and Camp Halfblood were no longer his home and as he flashed out. I rounded on my daughter. "What did he ever do to you?" Annabeth sneered. "He is a petty mortal that doesn't know how to lie if his life depended on it." I glare at her. "You do realize he was telling the truth right? I sent him into Tartarus and he made it out using only riptide because he loved you." I don't know why I am being so defensive of Percy, but this is unfair the way my daughter is treating him. Her eyes widened then she collected her shock. She just glared. "A petty mortal like him doesn't deserve the attention of a goddess anyway." she said, and flashed out. I just stood there. Percy didn't deserve this. The fates were being cruel to him and he didn't need this pain. I mean Percy should be able to be happy, with those sea green eyes shining with mirth and his handsome smile flashing..Stop it Athena! I sighed in annoyance. Percy always intrigued me since the moment I meet him. I kept an eye on him and watch him face death multiple times for the sake of his family. Friends, and loved ones. His battle strategies, while somewhat spontaneous were always good to begin with, and though sarcastic, was very kind and loyal to the people he met and trusted himself. I sighed.. A child of Poseidon. There's a first.' I smiled. I made up my mind. I need to find Percy. I thought. What is his favorite spot. 'Montauk Beach. Just don't come yet. I need to calm down.' I gasped. That sounded like Percy. 'No it's Santa Claus.' came a sarcastic reply in my head. 'Gods Percy, have you been eavesdropping?' I waited. 'Nooo. I just heard you this and what my favorite spot is.' I sighed. 'I need to talk to you.' I sensed hesitation on his end. 'Sure. just, bring rain gear. I may or may not be causing a minor hurricane.' I laughed. Yes, the goddess of wisdom can laugh! I flashed over to Percy's location and found him sitting on the edge of the water. A miniature storm was going on around him."Percy." I said running over to him. He looked at me and the storm calmed and then faded completely. He looked down. "Sorry Lady Athena. I was really angry and needed to blow steam off."

 **Author's Note: Ok, I didn't have the patience to write the scene so this is what happens,**

 **Percy is accused by Annabeth of trying to steal her stuff and kidnap her. Everyone but Hestia, Hades, Hera, Athena, Thalia and Nico,plus Hazel and piper vote for him to be thrown into Tartarus. We pick off where they realize their mistake 10 years later and Percy just entered the throne room holding hands with Thalia.** **But I'm evil so you're going to have to wait..MWA HAHAHAHA! Ok. had to get that out. Toodles!**


	4. I'm baaaack! nope, cross that i'm not

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own PJO or HOO I would be in heaven if I did. thanks to** williamjamsephillips + 1 for reviewing! Keep reviewing for the second pairing. So far Athena is going to be the second pairing. makes sense. Still..Keep reviewing. THanks! oh and if anyone didn't get the authors note at the bottom, that was my evil side of writing. it was pathetic. sorry. Now.. CHAPTER 4! WOO!

I entered the room holding hands with Thalia. She and Nico are the only reason I am still sane. I enter and immediately bow to hades,Hera and hestia. My Ladies, lord." I say as I bow. They nod to me to rise. I glance at the demigods and focus on three. I open my arms and NIco, Hazel, and Piper run and crush me in a hug. "Ribs." I grunt. Thalia laughs. Out of all the demigods, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, and Piper stood with me. Grover clops forward but i glare at him driving him back. Poseidon opens his mouth. "Son I am so sor..." I interrupt him. "Cut it out Poseidon. I don't need your apologies. Nothing can change what you did to me." Zeus glares at me. "Perseus Jackson. Why are you not Groveling before me and the council?" I glare at him and say with mock respect. "I'm sorry MY LORD. I seem to have lost my manners when you lot threw me into TARTARUS." he took out his master bolt. I felt a breeze and suddenly I am flanked by two figures. The man glowers at the Olympian council while the women beside me holds me close. "You will not touch a hair on his head." The man rumbled. Annabeth, sitting at the foot of her mother, paled. "Tartarus?" she said shocked. He nodded. "Annabeth chase. Charming as always. Although you seem to have broken your boyfriend here." I gritted my teeth as the figure on my right chided, "Tartarus. It's EX boyfriend." Annabeth paled more. "Nyx?" She smiled. "Annabeth chase. It has been a while. I hope you have told people about the wonderful Tartarus excursion you'd booked?" She teased. Zeus glared more forcefully at me. "Explain." so I did. I told all about how Tartarus and Nyx had seen me suffering and seen how I was willing to have 5 minutes with my friends in exchange for much much more pain so they had adopted me as their son and done their best to heal me and keep me sane. "And" I added. "Help me realize my TRUE love and lover." Thaila snuggled closer to me and pecked me on the cheek. She took on a dramatic air. "Ladies and lords, I introduce you to the best man and boyfriend ever...PERSEUS JACKSON." I grinned. "And." I said,equally dramatic. "I introduce you to the best woman and girlfriend ever, she kept me sane, was there when virtually nobody else was….THAILA GRACE!" We mocked applause for each other, then broke down in laughter. I felt at peace for the first time in YEARS. But of course Chase had to ruin it. She stood up in rage. "You TRAITOR!" She screamed. I started towards Annabeth but Mom, Nyx, held me back. "I think your girlfriend has this covered." She whispered. I looked and saw she was right. There was lightning all around her as she stomped up to Annabeth. "You shut UP! You hurt him in ways you wouldn't understand. You act like it's a surprise I would chose him over being friends with you! You're nothing but a snob! You go around all mighty. Do you want to see what his torturer did to him?" She stomped back over to me. "Can I show them?" She whispered. "Yes." I said. She grabbed my shirt and yanked it off. In burnt skin the words, _she will never like you, you are nothing but a nobody, no wonder she didn't love you ever._ Everybody gasped and my eyes teared up remembering the pain. Annabeth was momentarily speechless. "HE's lying! Those are SO fake!" She said. An dark purple and midnight black aura surrounded me. "What?" I asked quietly. "Those were not fake, I assure you." I continued in the same quiet, dangerously calm voice. The gods looked around nervously. Hestia walked up and touched me on the shoulder. "Calm down Percy. You'll just be put back in...there." My eyes widened and I immediately tried to calm down. She looked at Annabeth. "And YOU. you need to stop. I am the goddess of the Hearth. I have every feeling he has felt, along with the memories." For the first time ever, Hestia's eyes weren't calm and welcoming, they were hardened and mad. Suddenly, she let out a thing of fire that circled everyone. I knew, she was showing them EVERYTHING. When it died down everyone was in shock. Poseidon tried to hug me but I sidestepped him and Thalia pushed him back. "Don't touch him." She snarled. Poseidon took a step back. "Who do you think you are!?" He said outraged. I stepped forward. "She's someone who knows me enough to know what I would say if it wouldn't get me thrown in that place again." I started to break down. I tried to pull it together but I couldn't. Thalia rushed forward. "Percy! What's going on?" I leaned into her as Nyx and Hestia hugged me from my other side. "I..I..I don't...the memories.." I said. She glared at the gods. "See what you have done!?" She screamed, unhinged. I saw out of the corner of my eyes nyx and tartarus flash away. "You reduced the savior of Olympus to.." She gestured to me. "I saw with my own eyes. He is broken. He thought he could trust everyone, but he couldn't even trust his own FATHER." Nico came up and stood next to Thalia. He looked haunted. "I went through that place alone, and I almost broke. He's been there for 10 years and been tortured. No wonder he's broke." He turned to Annabeth. "You. I don't even know what to say." He said tears springing in his eyes. "I heard him in his sleep, begging for someone to save him. You know who the first person he called to was? YOU. And I could tell that you didn't do anything. In fact you joined the torture." Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes teared up. "Percy.." the room started to spin. "Thalia!" I said. The last thing I heard was Thalia yelling my name.


	5. Home sweet Home

**Ok. A few chapters back I skipped the first time percy was put in tartarus. I'm sorry about that. You will see it in the form of a flashback though. Ok. I do NOT own PJO or HOO. I wish. ENJOY**

Thalia's POV

I glared at Annabeth as Nico told her off. That's how much he'd initially cared for her? Of course he did. His fatal flaw is freaking personal loyalty. "Thalia!" I heard Percy say. I looked over. He was shaking and pale. He fainted. "PERCY!" I screamed. I turned to Hestia. "What's going on?" I virtually screamed. Hestia looked sad. "It appears his torturer made some sort of link so he can claim his consciousness and make him go through it again." True to her word, you see a gash appear on his arm as he screams. I listen. I see the cut smoke. Poison. He screams again and I can make out him screaming my name. I kneel beside him and whisper in his ear. "Percy, you're not there. Come on Percy. I'm right here. Nico's here. Nothing hurting you." His eyes flew open. He gasped. "How did you do that?" He asked in shock. I pecked his forehead. "Maybe because I can't stand to see you in pain." He smiled weakly,

"Did I mention I love you?" I pretend to do calculations. "Once or twice." I teased. He grinned. "Then not enough." His eyelids started to flutter. "Oh Tartarus." He cursed trying to keep his eyes open. I panicked. I smashed him into a kiss. He opened his eyes and gently kissed me back before pulling away. "Thanks Thals." he said, his old, cocky grin coming back for the first time in years. Zeus stood. "Perseus Jackson. Since you are under Tartarus and Nyx's protection we can not harm you. But you've become powerful. You are a threat to Olympus. You will be escorted back to Tartarus and NO ONE will be allowed to see you." He turned to me. "That includes you, daughter." I screamed. "NO! You can't do that! I love him! He loves me! I'm the only reason he's still sane!" Poseidon stood. "I must agree with my brother on this. Perseus has become too dangerous." Percy looked like he'd been stabbed in the heart. "No." He murmured. His eyes started to well. "No." He gripped me. "No Thals, don't let them." He begged tears streaming down his face silently. I gripped him back. I turned to my father. "If you cast him down, you will have to cast me down too. I may not be as powerful, but you will make an enemy of Olympus if you do this to him, to me." i said. Zeus seemed shock. He studied us. A daughter of Zeus kneeling beside a son of Poseidon also kneeling. One gripping to the thing that kept him sane, the other gripping on to the love of her life. He walked down and tried to pry me. "NO!" I screamed I must've sounded like a two year old, but I didn't care. "No!" I howled, Percy also sobbing. "No." he managed to choke out. Zeus grabbed him and flashed away and was back a second later. I stood and faced my father. "Know this ZEUS." I said bitterly. "You have never had a daughter named Thalia. I am not your daughter, nor you my father. I swear this now. I will never again help you. You have made an enemy Olympus." I faced Hestia and Hades. "You guys excluded of course, along with  
Athena, and Hera." I said. Hestia and Hades stood and went next to me. Simultaneously they said, "We too, are joining Thalia. You have 3 Enemies. 2 of which are gods." Then, they touched my shoulder and we were flashed away. I opened my eyes and found myself at Hades palace. "It's the only place we can plan in private." Hades explained. I must've looked confused because Hestia explained. "To get Percy back." Hades grinned at me. "And if we decide to really go through with this whole 'enemy of Olympus' thing, we could wage war on them for being so unfair and insufferable." I thought about it. I meant what i'd said, but did i want to wage war? "Yes." I found myself saying. They both grinned. "Then let's get Percy back." Said Hestia, a new fire burning in her eyes. (Get the pun? Huh? Pretty clever if i do say so myself.)

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes to see nyx and tartarus standing before me. "Back again, eh?" He asked. I nodded. Nyx came towards me. "Oh honey." She said hugging me. Suddenly an authoritative voice rang out. "Step away from him!" Tartarus turned. "And why is that?" The person replied. "My niece is very mad. I figured if i showed her what would happen if her childish behavior continues she'll stop." Niece? Nyx and Tartarus stepped aside reluctantly to reveal the one person i didn't expect. "Father." I said. spitting it out like venom. "Yes, SON. Your GIRLFRIEND made quite the episode. Claimed she was now an enemy of Olympus. Nico, made the same declaration shortly after hades and hestia left with Thalia" I somehow found new determination. I will take whatever they throw at me. For Nico, for Thalia, for hades, and for Hestia. I glared at him in anger and betrayal. "You are despicable." I spat. He looked shocked for a minute at my sudden change. "Thought this was going to be easy? Thought i would lay down my will to you. Heck no. You do not own me _LORD._ No one owns me. I will tell you this now. I will fight with everything i have. You will not break me." He cuffed my hands with celestial bronze chains. "Try to fight now JACKSON." I stood erect like nyx and tartarus had taught me. "I don't need to fight with weapons. I will fight with my will. Hear me now. You will never and i mean NEVER BREAK ME. You will never hear me scream. You will die painfully and i will feel no remorse. If you should ever fall, i will feel no sadness, only joy." I shut my mouth and made a promise. I will never speak to him no matter how he goads me. Nor will i scream.


	6. Saved

4 years later

Thalias POV

"PERCY!" I screamed running over to him. He gripped me so hard i thought i would pop! "You're ok." He said. I squeezed back. I stepped away and took in the sight. He was wearing celestial bronze chains and his hair was about shoulder length and rough. His eyes held nothing. They were void of all emotion.

Suddenly poseidon stepped out of the shadows of tartarus. He looked at me. Percy glared at him and took a step away from him. I was confused. "Percy, didn't your father save you?" He laughed without humor and an iris message appeared from percy's point of view. It showed poseidon making the call and then enchanting a scythe to transform to look like kronos scythe. It showed poseidon stepping into the shadows and let the scythe make various cuts. I glared at him and a black and gold aura surrounded me. "You let me think you CARED! That you felt BAD!" Percy got the same aura as he had 4 years ago in the throne room. "You let her think that you loved, no TOLERATED ME?!" I guess i should mention hestia and Hades blessed me. I backed up a step as Poseidon does something and percy passes out. I run to him. "PERCY!" I yell, shocking him. He wakes with a gasp. "Thanks Thals." He says. I grab him and we flash out.

I appear in Hades palace where he and Hestia are waiting for us. I bow and percy follows suit even though he can barely stand. Hestia rushes forward and grabs percy. "Oh Percy are you ok?!" She says. He nods and says. "Yeah. i'm as well as i could be." Hestia frowns and says. "You never once screamed. You know you can scream now right?" He nods,but remains silent. "I made a promise that Poseidon will never hear me scream in physical pain." Hestia smiled in pride at his willingness to defy his poor excuse of a father. I hugged him and he leaned on me. "Percy. This is going to be sudden but me and hestia and hades are planning a war. Will ya join?" I said already knowing said answer. He nodded, anger, no RAGE burning quite clearly in his eyes. "I will do anything to get back at the Olympians for what they did to me." He turned to Hestia and Hades. "You know what I mean." they nodded. "We were never really considered olympians anyways." Hestia stated. He nodded sadly. "I know. When they offered me immortality as you know i turned it down and my wish was going to be for you guys to get thrones on olympus, before they threw me out." He said they with so much hate and venom i backed up nervously. He looked at me and instantly realized his mistake and smiled reassuringly as if to say, 'sorry i forgot you were in the room.' I punched him. "I wasn't scared." I say. He grins for a minute but his eyes are still empty. "Of course you weren't." He jokes.

I look at hestia in concern. 'He has lost so much that he doesn't have enough hope to fill him completely. That's why his eyes are so blank. Look closely.' I look and see one emotion. Love. I feel fuzzy inside. Even if it is miniscule, he still has just enough love to fill his eyes with something other than hate. Nico comes barging in. "Percy!" He yells running and hugging Percy. I laugh. "25 years old, and you still act like you're 12!" Percy cocks his head like a confused puppy. "You still LOOK 12." Nico beams. "Father blessed me with immortality. Just like, Nyx and Tartarus did to you, and Father and Hestia did to Thalia." He grinned. He looked happier than i had seen him in a long time. "We got someone else to join us." hades said. Just then a black haired girl walked in. she had cocoa eyes and a faint smile on her lips. She stood regal like a princess, no a queen. "Hera." Percy gasped. Hera got an amused smirk on her face. "Shocked to see me Percy? I've been staying at Olympus gathering information. In fact, I got another new recruit." She stepped aside showing the one person that could make Percy lose it completely.


	7. Anger and Love

Somebody's POV (I didn't think I was going to do this).

I stepped in and immediately noticed the difference in Percy. His once vibrant eyes were now dulled and held no emotion. His hair was unkempt and longer. Thalia was at his side gripping him. He was on the verge of collapse. I looked at him again and saw pain and betrayal, alongside, anger. I took a step forward but Thalia and Hestia stepped in front of him. "Can't I just.." I started. "NO." they said simultaneously. Both of them had a look that told me that they were beyond being reasoned with. I looked at Thalia pleadingly. "But i.." Thalia cut me off harshly.

"NO. You aren't the same 7 year old girl i defended. You are nothing but a monster. Thinking you could just approach him after you broke his heart and wrongly accused him." I felt tears pricking my eyes as I relived my guilt. "But." I stammered.

Suddenly Percy steps forward. "Hello Chase." He said calmly. My eyes widened at his calm demeanor. I was about to ask why but then i noticed the use of my last name. He NEVER used ANYONES last name. That was always where if you were fighting, drop your weapon, fighting, cease the argument. He was nearly unattainable on any subject. If he used your last name, you were only in his history. I felt like breaking. "Hestia, Thals?" He asked turning to them. "Yes." They answered. "I appreciate the whole, 'you can't go within a 50 foot radius of him blah blah blah.' but why don't we just show Chase to her room?" I winced 2 in a row. Yep this is bad. Hestia stepped forward. "I'll take Chase to her room." I almost scream. Hestia, the calmest, nicest,non violent, goddess doing it to. I'm dead. Hestia grips my arm and leads me away. "I don't know why you did it." She says sadly. "He was the greatest hero to ever live, so modest and humble." I cock an eyebrow. "Was?" Hestia nodded sadly. "I'm afraid he has been betrayed and has had loyalty broken beyond redemption. That caused him to lose a part of himself. His trust. He only trusts the people that stood with him in the throne room." She looks pointedly at me. I sigh. "I know, I was just so SURE he was cheating." I say. "His fatal flaw, Chase." Hestia says sharply. My eyes teared up. "Loyalty." I whispered. She looks like she's going to cry. "He was so innocent, so carefree, even in the face of danger. Then all of this had to happen to him. You had to turn on him, virtually all of the 7 had to turn on him. And unfortunatley all the demigods have to share a room." She gently pushed me through the doorway. "Good luck." She says and walks away.

Pipers POV

"YOU." I snarled as annabeth walked in. Annabeth raised her hands in surrender. "Piper." She tried. I attacked. "I respected you, I looked up to you. You know where that's got me?" I asked tears streaming down my face. "Jason abandoned me. Everyone shunned me. Hazel had to relive New Orleans except with her ex boyfriend." I pinned her against a wall. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you." I hissed. "Because Chase isn't worth it." A male voice said casually. I turned towards the doorway. Raven hair, and sea green eyes holding anger and betrayal were leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed."Percy!" I shrieked hugging him, tears still streaming sown my face. He hugged me back in a quiet gentle, solemn manner. I pulled away. He was so different now. His face no longer held the warmth, the happiness. He radiated pain anger. But underneath, over protectiveness of those who stayed with him. Another girl came flying into his arms. "Hi Hazel." He said, a faint smile on his lips. I knew this was his version of laughing now. "What's so funny?" We demanded at the same time. "You guys act like you're seven when you're supposed to be in your 20s. I assume you're immortal too?" We nodded. He smiled again. Annabeth turned towards Percy. I glare at her and then look back at Percy, whose face became stoic. "So you do care about me." She said triumphantly. His eyes said everything. ' **GET A BRAIN** ' "No. you're just not very important so she would be wasting the minimal energy it would take to kill you." He said casually as if he discussed killing his ex everyday. I laugh. "Wow. I never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth in that way." His eyes smiled. "Yeah, well things change." He said as he went over to a bed. He sat down and held his head in his hands. I hear soft sobbing and me and Hazel walk over. Annabeth does the logical thing for once and stayed by the door. "Percy." I whisper. He looks up, eyes watery. "It's just hard. Having pretty much everyone you ever knew and trusted turn on you in a blink of an eye. Even when they knew my FATAL FLAW." He says aiming the last part at Annabeth. Annabeth wisely shuts her un-wise mouth and stands in the corner. I put an arm around him. "Hey, it's okay. You have us. And hestia. And Hades. And hera. AND your girlfriend." He grins and pulls a small ring out. I gape at it. "You already have the ring!" He nodded. "I am going to place it on her pillow tell her when she's ready, i'll be there. Always." I nod and hug him he stands up and goes over to Thalia's bed. Leave the ring and a note, then walk out. A few minutes later, Thalia comes in. "hey guys...oh my gods." She finishes in a whisper. She spotted the ring and quickly read the letter. I walk ver and read the letter.

Pinecone Face,

I know it might be early for you which is why I am going to say this:

I love you. With all of my heart. I want to be with you. Again, I know it's early. I will wait. I will be there when you're ready. I swear it on the River Styx.

Kelp Head (also known as Kelp-for-Brains, Seaweed Brain,et cetera et cetera.)

Thalia laughs at his 'et cetera et cetera'. "He is SUCH a Kelp Head." she says, but you can hear her joy. She slips on the ring and waves her hand in front of Annabeth's face. "This is what you could've had. THank you. Now I have a loyal fiance." She exits the room and I glare at Annabeth then leave too.

YO! Soo I need you guys to review and tell me what the ring should look like for when I describe it later. Keep in mind that they both disowned, or were disowned by, their fathers.


End file.
